1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor device packaging and installation of semiconductor device packages to a printed circuit board (PCB) (motherboard) and/or to other elements.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor device packages (packages) often include elements to mount or otherwise couple the package to a printed circuit board (PCB) (motherboard) or to other elements. Such mounting elements sometimes include pins that are configured to be press-fit into pin receivers of a PCB/motherboard or other element. Press-fit pins on such semiconductor device packages generally do not require soldering to couple the pins and thus the package to the PCB/motherboard or other element. The pins are generally configured to electrically couple components of the package with external components of the motherboard/PCB or other external elements.